


The State I'm In

by nightvalemeteorologist



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Newt, Crying During Sex, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Smut, Top Graves, Virgin Newt, just SHAMELESS SMUT, kink meme fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightvalemeteorologist/pseuds/nightvalemeteorologist
Summary: Fill for this prompt from the kink meme - http://fantasticbeasts-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/459.html?thread=74955#cmt74955Original!Graves/Newt, first time, virgin Newt. 
As I said in the kink meme - Listen. When I get off work, I like to drink a few glasses of wine, look through kink memes, and write smut. And I have a thing for Newt just...just taking it. I'll see myself to the nearest dumpster.





	

“Oh,” Newt breathes, whole body shuddering as Percival's hand slides up his neck, thumb grazing past his pulse point, and fists his hair. Newt's eyes are wide, lips swollen, and cheeks a very pretty shade of pink. His tongue darts out, swiping across his bottom lip nervously. So far, all Graves has done is kiss him and he already looks completely debauched.

Graves runs a thumb across Newt's lower lip, earning him another shudder and a little moan. Graves's smile is small and almost predatory. This is going to be even better than he thought. And he's thought about it quite a bit. 

“Haven't done this much?” Graves guesses. 

Newt clears his throat, trying to compose himself. “No. Er, rather, I haven't done this at all, actually. But you see...” Newt stops talking abruptly when Graves pulls back a little. He reaches out, hands seizing Graves by collar of his jacket and pulling him back in. “Well, don't stop,” he says as though its the most ridiculous idea ever. 

Graves huffs out a gentle laugh, allowing himself to be pulled in. He wraps his arms back around Newt, pressing them fully together. Newt lets out a little gasp before kissing Graves almost hesitantly. 

“Newt,” Graves pants a few minutes later, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss. If this is what he looks like after a few minutes of kissing, Graves can't wait to get him naked and flat on his back. Newt whines at the loss of contact, trying to lean back in for a kiss. Grave's kisses the corner of his mouth, smiling against his flushed skin. “There are so many things I want to do with you right now,” he murmurs, pressing a kissing against Newt's neck. “Much more than kissing,” he continues, gently grazing his teeth against Newt's sensitive skin. Newt mewls, hips rocking against Graves. 

“Please,” He groans, eyes fluttering shut and hands tightening on Graves's coat. 

Percival chuckles against his neck before pulling back to look Newt in the eyes. “I want to strip you naked and see if you are this sensitive everywhere.” 

Newt moans in response, nodding quickly. “Get on with it,” he demands quietly. 

Graves pulls him toward the bedroom, smiling wickedly. “Tell me if I do anything you don't like.”

Newt grins cheekily at that. “Oh, I will,” he assures him.

 

Newt is fully naked, flat on his back in the middle of the bed with his legs spread wide. Percival is settled between his legs, slowly licking him open while Newt is almost sobbing above him. “I – oh!” Newt trembles, hands reaching out blinding to grip Percival's shoulders. 

Grave's pulls away just far enough to respond and Newt moans loudly at the loss of contact. “Good?”

“Unnn, yes!” Newt moans, trying to push Graves back down.

 

He does cry when Graves starts to finger him open. Hot tears rolling down his cheeks even as he bucks back against his hand and begs for more “Still okay, Newt?” he asks as he twists three fingers in and up. Newt gasps loudly, one hand in the sheets and one on Percival's shoulder. 

He nods, panting heavily. “Yes,” he gasps out, looking at Graves with wide eyes. “This feels very -” Newt breaks off in a load groan as Percival twists his fingers again. “Good!” he finishes breathless. Graves chuckles. 

“Ready for more?” Graves asks huskily. Newt's lulls back against the pillows. 

“Yes,” He moans.

Graves leans in to kiss him as he pushes inside. Newt whines, nails digging into Graves's shoulders. “Ahhh!” He groans, eyes squeezing shut. 

Graves cups his cheek, wiping his tears away with his thumb. “Shh, relax,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to the corner of Newt's mouth. He holds still until the other man begins to relax around him, breathing evening out. Graves starts to push in again, Newt surging up to kiss him as he sinks into him slowly. “Good job,” he praises Newt when he bottoms out.

“Oh,” Newt breathes out, eyes opening as he looks up at Graves, slightly dazed. “Bigger than your fingers,” he mumbles. Grave chuckles before giving a small, experimental thrust. Newt whimpers, eyes fluttering shut. 

“Good?” Graves checks. 

Newt nods quickly, smiling tugging at his lips. “Very. You can move more.”

Graves pulls out further, thrusting in with more force. Newt moans, hips bucking back against him. Tears are still rolling down his flushed cheeks, noises constant as Graves sets a steady pace. Newt doesn't last long, and honestly Percival is surprised he lasted this long. Newt's nails scrape against Percival's back as he arches off the bed, coming with a strangled noise, painting both their stomachs.

“Oh, fuck,” Graves groans, burying his face against Newt's neck as gives a few more shallow thrusts before coming deep inside him. Newt lets out a whimper at the feeling of being filled, going limp against the mattress as Graves carefully pulls out. 

He quickly magics them both clean before drawing Newt close, kissing his damp face. Newt lets out a grateful little murmur, curling against Grave's chest as the older man pulls a blanket over them. “Did you enjoy that?” Graves murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss against his lips. 

Newt blinks at him, bursting out into laughter a moment later. He presses his face against Percival's chest, shoulders shaking with laughter. He looks back up at him, smiling brightly. “Yes, I'd say that I enjoyed it.”


End file.
